valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Meteor
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Meteor Storm |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 20% / 20% chance / Max 2 time |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Meteor Storm |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Meteor Storm |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 30% / 20% chance / Max 2 time |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Meteor Storm |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Meteor Storm |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 100% |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The Dark Planet's guardian deity uses the power of meteors to rule, but she's not evil. |friendship = Watch yourself. Traitors will be exiled on meteors. |meet = I am Meteor, ruler of the Dark Planet. I now rule you, too. |battle start = I'll reduce you to stardust. |battle end = Such insolence! |friendship max = You may tour the planet with me. It is quite an honor. |friendship event = You show great promise for a mortal. I am impressed. Serve me faithfully, and no harm will come to you. |rebirth = Can you also see the shooting stars in Celestial Realm? Those are all rebels who betrayed me. *Giggles* It's satisfying to see rebels turn into stardust. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}